A Strange Event
by OutcastGreaser
Summary: It was a kiss, an unexpected one at that! Now what is Ponyboy to do with his now conflicting thoughts? ((Yaoi warning Two-bit/Ponyboy))


**Okay okay, hi guys I'm gonna start off by saying my obsession is The Outsiders! Like I've never connected so well with 6 fictional book characters from the 60's...If anything I'd be a Greaser for sure! haha~ But, I shall start off by saying my otp is PonyBit, and this is what the story will be about~! Okay, if you're not a bit fan of yaoi and maybe smut later then please don't read, we can all get along in a respected way :)**

* * *

Ponyboy's P.O.V

The day had gone by much faster than I had ever thought possible. School was a drab, but it was finally nice to get home. As usual I saw Soda on the couch sprawled out relaxing after working all day in the hot sun. Darry was in the kitchen with Jonny and Dally talking casually to them as he cooked dinner for all of us. It wasn't anything different than I usually saw here but it was also a nice comfort to have the gang around every day.

I studied the room a quiet moment before realization struck me and I spoke aloud to the half asleep Soda merely a foot from me on the couch, "Where's Two-bit? Wouldn't he be here by now?"

Soda sat up lazily and yawned, scratching his back he spoke, "Haven't seen him around since 3 this afternoon, maybe he's just out to get a pop or out trying to pick up a lucky lady friend."

The mention of it made my ears burn a fiery red. I don't know why the thought of Two-bit finding a girl to take home made me all sorts of riled up but it did. It was a sickening thought to me oddly enough. One that rang up through the pit of my stomach and coil inside me making me want to puke. The feeling of a red hot burning in my deepest core that set my heart racing. It was such an odd feeling but it was common whenever the guys ever talked about the man in question, Two-bit. This feeling was one I'd only felt once before when I was a kid and some kid was playing with a new toy that I had wanted so bad. It was an odd sense of anger but a need that drove me to want something more, I wasn't too sure what that something was but I guessed it would just fade off like it always did.

"_Hellooooo_!." Soda was waving his hand in my face, "Earth to Pony! You got all zoned out."

I blushed once more in embarrassment. I must have been lost in my thoughts again.

"S-Sorry," I stammered, "My mind went to lingering and I just couldn't stop it"

Soda gave a smile to me and slung an arm loosely around my neck pulling me close, "Hey Pony, it's okay don't be sorry!"

I gave a chuckle and tried to shrug him off but he had me in a head lock by that time. We both laughed as I fidgeted to get free from his grip. Soon enough he let me go and walked off into the kitchen where Darry was standing at the stove and Jonny was beside him watching him cook. Jonny's black hair framed his face as he watched Darry cooking as if he were a pro. His blue jean jacket was discarded on the back of a dinning room chair. My eyes skimmed him once over then I shifted my hues to Dally. He sat slouched in a chair, a beer in his hand dangling over the edge of the table. He had an amused glimmer in his eyes and a soft smile on his lips. From what I could tell they were all joking about some sort of dirty remark Dally had made. It surprised me Darry even cracked a smile at the joke but he was smiling none the less and shaking his head.

I was drawn from my stare as the door swung open and in stepped a smooth looking Two-bit. He sported a slick leather jacket with a childish Mickey Mouse shirt underneath. He wore a pair of faded blue jeans and black boots on his feet. From his lips dangled a half lit cigarette. His dark brown locks were greased back in a cook style he often wore while his greyish-blue eyes shifted around. I smiled as I watched him and then suddenly stepped forward to him.

He glanced down at me and his lips twisted into a happy smile, "Ponyboy~!"

I was about to reply before I was suddenly yanked forward into a tight hug making my ears heat up again, "O-Oh, h-hey Two-bit!" 'Smooth Pony, way to stutter like an idiot' I thought.

The dark haired male smiled down at me genuinely, "Hey Pony, you cold or somethin'? You're all shaky talkin'."

"I-I'm fine!" I suddenly replied with my cheeks burning a bright red, "Just, y'know, had a breeze come in when you opened the door."

Two-bit looked back at the open door. It was nearly June but I needed an excuse to pass of my nervous stammering.

"Shit Ponyboy, It's hot as hell out there but if you say so," He shrugged it off and closed the door as he slowly removed his jacket and tossed it on the couch.

This gave me a moment to admire his muscles. His soft tan skin that seemed to radiate in the light made my jaw nearly drop. His toned arms only showed how fit and tough he was. His broad shoulder that could seemingly bare any weight this world bore him. He was strong, that I knew. He was handsome, God was he handsome. He was the very definition of tough and cool in my eyes.

"Hey, Ponyboy! C'mere!" I heard Two-bit's voice call out suddenly to me.

I nodded and walked into the kitchen where the gang was sat around the dinning room table. Two-bit stood as I entered the room and cracked open a soda as he lit a cigarette and passed me one. He attempted to light it up but his lighter wouldn't work. He flicked it continuously and with a frustrated growl he sighed finally giving up.

"Hold still Ponyboy, "He said suddenly and leaned close to me pressing the end of his lit cigarette to the end of mine.

My ears and face heated up as he did the cigarette in his mouth as mine slowly lit to life. He waited there a moment making sure it was lit all the way which gave me time to let my mind drift. My mind wandered away from reality as images of Two-bit's lips to mine made me blush deeper. The thought of his plump lips to my own as his hands roamed my body slowly. How he'd sound when he felt pleasured or aroused. The ideas made me blush as they grew more and more vivid and dirty.

In my thoughts I didn't notice Two-bit pull away as I stood there with the whole gang's eyes on me. Two-bit watched me a moment then scanned me over out of the corner of my eyes. I blushed knowing very well the tint growing between my legs. I tried to shake it off but the damned thing wouldn't go away! I groaned and sat down at the table hoping to just wish away my arousal.

The gang began chattering as Two-bit sat next to me. He eyed me slowly up and down but his eyes caught in a certain area. I blushed deeply as he stared down at my lap and took a drag of his cigarette. I was forced to shift my legs uncomfortably as he stared longer then blinked and snatched his reddening cheeks upwards as Soda addressed him with a joke.

"What's red and bad for your teeth?...a brick!" Soda said and laughed loudly at his ridiculous joke.

Each person at the table groaned and shook their heads. We all found the joke upright goofy yet funny at the same time. I chuckled and slapped my palm to my forehead. It made Two-bit nearly spit out his beer with the fit of laughter he went into. I sat there silently to admire his rich laughter. The sound was calming to me in a sense. How his nose crinkled when he smiled and how his eyes squinted when he laughed. How the low chuckle would soon climb into a solid laughter.

"Shit Pony, you best be getting to bed, its nearly midnight and you have school tomorrow!" Darry's voice suddenly spoke to me from across the table.

"Awe! c'mon Darry, can't I stay up tonight?" I begged him. I really wanted to stay up with the rest of the gang despite how tired I really was. I just really wanted to be in their company, especially Two-bit's.

Darry just shook his head no at me. He demanded I go to bed and I sighed. I groaned and heaved myself up from my seat and slugged into the other room. Two-bit watched me and I heard a chair scratch against the kitchen floor but conversation continued as normal. All but one majestic voice was heard though. I shoved the thought away as I made my way to the staircase but was stopped by a firm hand to my shoulder. I bout' jumped out of my skin. I whipped my head around so fast I could have gotten whiplash but all I was met with was greyish-blue eyes peering into my own green ones.

I blushed visibly as my heart raced in my chest. Without a moment to think I felt a pair of lips pressed to mine. My heart bout' stopped then and there. Two-bit Mathews was kissing me. _The _Two-bit Mathews. The guy I've had a massive crush on for so long now. Not many knew of my personal preferences when it came to love interests but as I would put it I was indeed gay. But the crazy thing was, Jonny knew even before I did. I guess it was because of how I stared at my crush Two-bit, or maybe how he was my best friend. We knew a lot about each other. Like how Jonny had eyes for Dally while I was head over heals for Two-bit.

As my mind lingered as it was prone to do I felt his soft lips leave mine as he spin around coolly, "Well Imma head off guys! I'll stop by sometime tomorrow for poker and dinner! Don't wait up!" He said suddenly back to the gang in the kitchen still.

Each gang member took turns saying there individual goodbyes to Two-bit.

"See ya Two-bit!"

"Bye Two-bit!"

"see ya around buddy~"

Finally it came to me but I was too stunned to speak. My mouth hung open as I watched Two-bit walk out the door. 'What even just happened?!' I asked myself. 'This cant be real!'

I stood there a moment in stunned silence before rubbing my eyes and rushing upstairs to me and Soda's shared bedroom. I sank back against the door once I closed it. I sank to the floor with my heart racing in my chest.

What even just happened...?

I was soon to find out.


End file.
